Computers, smartphones, data center equipment, consumer electronics, and other equipment typically are powered using a voltage regulation device (“VRD”) that converts voltage from a utility, a generator, a battery pack, solar panels, or other source to another voltage. Often, alternating current (“AC”) voltage is converted to direct current (“DC”) voltage to be used for powering electronic components on an electronic device. For example, a central processing unit (“CPU”) often demands various DC voltages that are very low compared to distribution voltages in power lines leading to the electronic device.
When an electronic device is shipped from a factory, the electronic device may be modified to add components, such as memory, peripheral devices, storage devices, CPUs, etc. However, the manufacturer often plans for the worst case scenario where all of the electronic device is populated with components or when the components are operating at a peak value. Typically, VRDs include switchmode power converters that include switches, inductors, capacitors, etc. that operate on a fixed or variable duty cycle to convert an input voltage to a regulated output voltage. Typical switchmode power converters are often less efficient at light load. In addition, some VRDs include multiple phases wired in parallel that each can produce power to contribute to a load. The settings for a VRD, which are often included in VRD firmware, from the factory for worst case conditions may not be as efficient as when the electronic device has an actual configuration with less than the full complement of components.